


through the deep, deep

by kiddofx



Series: The Judge and The Beast [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, So be warned, Vaginal Sex, Very spicy, big sexy times, literally this is straight up porn, this is somewhen set after the red war i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddofx/pseuds/kiddofx
Summary: Juyon shifts around on her chair relentlessly. It’s not even the work itself making her this jittery and restless; not if she’s honest with herself. She’s touch-starved, hungry for someone else’s attention — and Variks’ presence here does not make it any better.And Variks? He sits right between her little workplace and the door, he is right there, not even two meters away from her and it’s just so difficult to concentrate on the files on her desk right now.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Variks (Destiny), Guardian & Variks (Destiny), Guardian/Variks (Destiny), Variks (Destiny)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Judge and The Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022152
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	through the deep, deep

**Author's Note:**

> henlo people please enjoy the only nsfw piece i ever wrote! i posted this before on tumblr under the name "paperwork" but this is an edited and better (lol) version. i didnt really proof read this so if there's a mistake or something off let me know. or keep it to yourself, thats also cool.

through the deep, deep

  
  


One thing that Juyon has always hated was paperwork  — for her, most of it is just a waste of time. Still, she has to sit and comply, working through files and data pads that are stacking up on her desk. When she took over the role as the diplomat between the City and the Reef, she didn’t know how much time she would actually spend on a desk. Very annoying but she understands that every diplomatic relationship comes with paperwork attached. 

The office is quiet. It’s actually Varik’s office and he is just nice enough to share it with her; he had offered to make some space since he had more than enough room to spare and so Juyon settled at the other side of the room at the empty desk. It was in any way better than that other room they had offered her and now she at least has company. 

Most of the time her  _ work  _ doesn’t actually require  _ work  _ and all Juyon does mostly it’s just reading some files, signing them and then she tosses them under the desk  **but** the latest developments in the City  _ and _ in the Reef not only give her massive headaches but  _ also  _ tons of work that  _ actually  _ require her attention and 

_ she. really. doesn’t. want. to. do. it.  _

Juyon shifts around on her chair relentlessly. It’s  _ not even _ the work itself making her this jittery and restless; not  _ if _ she’s honest with herself. She’s touch-starved, hungry for someone else’s attention — and Variks’ presence here  **_does not_ ** make it any better.

And Variks? He sits right between her little workplace and the door, he is right  _ there _ , not even two meters away from her and it’s just  _ so  _ difficult to concentrate on the files on her desk right now. 

His body must be so warm? Maybe..., she isn’t sure but nevermind, it doesn’t even matter… What matters is that he’s there, with those arms and those _ t h i g h s _ ….

These slowly crawling, slowly driving her insane kind of feelings she might or might not have been developing towards him do  **NOT** make the situation any better. At all. 

Juyon shifts around in her chair and groans. She places her arms on her table and lets her head sink on the cold surface, a dull thud emerging. 

She needs a break. 

Maybe she should just leave the rest of these stupid files for tomorrow and instead disappearf into one of the bars the Reef has to offer; she could get drunk and find someone to have some fun with. That’s probably all she needs anyway — maybe it’s not only her touch-starvation but also the stress and overwork making her brain beg for some kind of relief; whether that is getting black out drunk or being pounded merciless against the wall is open for debate…. Maybe it’s both. 

She doesn’t really remember the last time she had sex, now that she thinks about it — she’s just been too busy with…. everything. 

Juyon looks up to notice Variks’ intense stare on her. His glowing, cold eyes don’t even loosen the gaze on her even as she stares back. He fixes his gaze on her like an animal fixes its prey; it’s practically impossible for him to have missed her shifting and fidgeting. 

“Are you all right, Juyon?” he asks and his voice sounds hoarse —  _ goddammit, Juyon _ , she curses and she groans internally. How fucking desperate is she? It’s  **ridiculous** .

She learnt fast that Variks doesn’t actually speak the way he mostly does, in front of others; she likes it better this way anyway. 

“Yeah”, she lies, shifting her weight again, moving her hips and legs — her butt feels numb and stiff from all the sitting and it’s uncomfortable. 

“I think I’ve had it for today. May get a drink, or maybe five, and see where I end up.” She turns off the screens and stacks tablets and files together before stretching back. Her back cracks and some of her hair strands fall loosely into her face, having come free from her bun. Juyon scoffs in annoyance and pulls the hair tie out of her hair to redo the bun but in that moment she stretches back too much and her balance moves to a point beyond her reach; in the last second, she tries to prevent the inevitable but it’s too late — she falls. 

Her back slams into the ground and her head bangs against the cold tiles. She groans,  _ not only _ because of the fall itself but also because there is so much embarrassment running through her thoughts, she _ can’t help feel physical pain _ .    
Bang Juyon, a Guardian as old as the legends, can’t hold her balance on a fucking chair. Great, this is great, just  **_great_ ** . 

“Juyon?!” Variks hovers over her in a split second and he may  _ sound  _ concerned but she can see the amusement in his eyes. Juyon would like to die, like, right now.

“Are you hurt?” He drags her up to her chair but doesn’t let go — he keeps checking if there is any injury. His upper hands are placed on her shoulders and his lower hands trail down her sides to her hips and she gasps. This is just  _ too much _ ,  **_he’s too much_ ** , she’s going to fucking explode  _ right here _ , _ right now _ in this very room.

Her frustration is about to unload and she forces herself to take a deep breath and bites her lip. 

Variks looks up to her. “Pain?”, he asks and Juyon shakes her head, though she may be suffering a heart attack without knowing it. She’s unable to speak and she manages to keep quiet as his hands wander down from her hips to her leg; Eliksni costumes may be different and he may not know about the intimacy of touch. 

“You should be fine”, he says and stands. He holds out one of his hands. Juyon takes it, embarrassment still a light purple on her check. 

“I’m fine.” She puts him off with a limp wave of her hands. Her voice is shaky, she can feel her own arousal mixing with her embarrassment into something really uncomfortable. 

“You’ve seen me taken worse”, she adds. How many times did she already die in the prison? Taken out by Fallen rifles, poisoned by Wizards, killed by the Warden? She stopped counting. 

Variks makes an approving sound and nods. 

“It’s only my pride”, Juyon says, a little grumpy. She’s too old to feel embarrassment like some kind of child or a teenage girl in front of her crush. It’s  **_ridiculous_ ** . She once ripped off a Cabal’s head with her bare hands and now she falls off a chair. So very graceful! 

”You are still… off”, he says then and Juyon heart drops. “You usually move with strength and your work is done in 30 minutes. Are you…?” – “Shit”, she says, breaking his sentence apart before he can finish it. 

_ Shit, shit,  _ **_shit_ ** _.  _ He can  _ fucking  _ smell her… She didn’t even think about… How good is their smelling sense again? Oh Traveler, can he  _ tell _ ? Her pheromones must be off the charts; Juyon would like to dissolve into tiny little dust pieces and never be seen again. 

“Sorry”, she says, because she interrupted him and she knows he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t react at all; he just stares at her face with so much curiosity like he would like to peel off the purple embarrassment on her cheeks with his eyes. 

“Are you scared, Juyon?”, he asks and she can’t tell if he sounds amused or pissed; a long time ago she learnt that that’s is a very thin line when it comes to him. 

Varik’s is  _ way _ too close to her and she knows that’s because Eliksni don’t really have that concept of personal space but this just  _ fucks _ with her mind and she coughs to clear her throat; not that he would get that hint. 

“Why would I be scared?”, she asked, now more confused than embarrassed. 

Variks seems to shrug. 

“You are not yourself today. You should leave your work for today.” - “I am not injured, Variks.” - “Maybe you are turning sick”, he says but it sounds more like he’s talking to himself than to her, speculating what’s wrong with her in his mind. 

Juyon blinks and then blinks again. “What?”, she asks and crosses her arms. “What are you talking about?” - “Your behavior is….” Variks seems to search for the right word. 

“Weird”, he finally says. He doesn’t look like “weird” is the actual word he was looking for. 

Juyon takes a deep breath and she leans back to let her head rest against the wall. She closes her eyes and breathes defeat. She should’ve left minutes ago to get  _ very _ ,  **_very_ ** drunk. 

“My health is fine, Variks”, she says and shakes her head. It’s a bit funny, she’s gotta say. “All the…. All the things you noticed, it isn’t because I’m sick or injured.” 

Variks tilts his head in curiosity. “Then what is it?”, he asks and leans against his desk,  _ all  _ four of his arms crossed — this just feels like he’s judging her  _ twice  _ as hard as a human would. 

“You are embarrassed, aren’t you?”

Juyon groans. He can’t be this dense, she thinks, and shakes her head. How can he be so smart and so dense at the same time?!

“Fucking hell”, she blurrs out, “Variks, you  _ can’t possibly _ be  _ this  _ fucking dense! I am attracted to you!”

Juyon spits the words out before she can stop herself. Some part of her doesn’t regret it; she’s sick of pretending and hiding and too old anyway; some part of wishes she would’ve left for that bar earlier and had avoided the whole thing. 

For a moment, her head is empty — all embarrassment and uncomfort gone for a second until everything comes spiralling down on her. She opens her mouth and closes it again, unsure on what else to say. Variks stares at her with a blank face and he doesn’t seem like he wants to say anything, and she just....

“I was embarrassed because you could  _ clearly  _ tell that something was going on and that’s just…. embarrassing.” Juyon shrugs. “I mean, it’s also kind of inappropriate,  _ now _ , isn’t it? We’re moving on diplomatic floors here and I am sure this would be  **very** stupid and I didn’t say anything because we’re…. I wasn’t sure if my….  _ Interest  _ would be welcomed.”

She doesn’t know but she manages to have her voice not tumble. It’s almost scary. “Oh”, Variks says.

….

Oh, just oh,  _ oh _ ?! All colours run off Juyon’s face. She  **really** should have left for that  **damn** bar. 

“Yeah”, she says and coughs, a bit unsure of what to say. “So, uhm… if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get very drunk to forget that any of this happened and look for someone to fuck me into oblivion.” She throws a fake smile at him and turns around, ready to storm out of that stupid, suffocating office. 

As she speeds past him, his strong grip on her wrist stops her. 

“What”, Variks says, quietly and suddenly hoarse, “what if it  **_is_ ** welcome?”

Juyon freezes and turns around to stare at him; she should say something professional, something diplomatic, she should apologize and  _ she should leave _ .

Instead she stands straight and tilts her head. “Shit, Variks, this is a  **bad** idea.”

Variks laughs — why the  _ fuck _ does he laugh? Juyon blinks at him, caught off-guard by that reaction. He is still leaning against his desk, two arms still crossed, and he shakes his head while laughing; his eyes became very small. 

“Flattering response”, he purrs amused and Juyon jaw drops.  **_What_ ** a  _ prick _ !

“Damn you”, she replies and frees her wrist from his grip. 

She didn’t realize until now how freaking hot she is, her blood is boiling in her veins and she’s  _ too _ hot, the room is  _ too  _ hot. 

“Mhmmmm.” His voice is suddenly very near,  _ too near _ , and she opens her eyes. He stands right in front of her, she didn’t even hear him move, and he stares at her. 

“What does that mean, Variks?”, she asks, sounding defeated, and his eyes light up. “It means that I am thinking,  _ Juyon _ .”

The way he says her name shakes through her entire body and rattles her veins. His accent has _always_ been appealing, _especially_ when he was angry or annoyed _or_ when he was teasing, just like now. Maybe he’s aware of what his voice is capable of and he’s doing it on purpose — knowing him, he is most definitely doing it on purpose. 

“I mean…”, he starts but trails off and adds something on Eliksni she doesn’t understand. “I did not look up any details”, he raises his hands and stares at them. Why does this sound like he has been thinking about it?, she’s about to ask but he cuts her off before she has the chance. “You can guide me.” - “I swear Variks, if you are just fucking with me, I will put a knife in your hand”, Juyon groans and closes her eyes. 

She really shouldn’t be doing this. Though, she can feel her body burning, her chest and cheeks swelling up with some kind of desire that’s been sitting in her for weeks now. It feels like it’s eating her alive. 

“Don’t give me shit about this”, she adds, her voice dark and full of unspoken threats. “I’m not.” There is a surprisingly gentle touch on her shoulder. Juyon opens her eyes and looks at him, her skin is burning. “I  _ am _ serious”, Variks ads and Juyon’s mind explodes in tiny, little pieces. Her throat aches and it’s so dry,  _ when  _ did it become  _ so dry _ ?

“Would  _ my  _ interest be welcomed?” His voice hangs between them like a thick blanket, wet with confessions and sins. 

She rips her gaze to him and holds her breath for a moment.  _ She should. Not. be. Doing. This.  _

Juyon gulps. What is yet another bad decision?, she thinks. 

“Yeah. It’d be very welcome.”

She almost can’t hear herself. The whole room is tense, so tense she might catch fire. For some reason, she doesn’t even want to look at him  — she can hear him breathe in heavily, and then, suddenly, there’s a quick movement of this upper hands and she’s pressed against his body; she crashes against his chest and she can feel one of his claws in her neck.

He’s so close, she can feel his breath against her burning skin, she  _ is _ going to die after all.

“Do you want to act on that...  _ mutual interest _ ?” 

She didn’t realize his voice could sound  _ any  _ sultrier and a lump in her belly vibrates, causing her to shiver. His claw in her neck sends goose bumps all over her body.

“Depends”, she replies, because she doesn’t want to make it  _ that  _ easy. “How much action can you offer?” Her hand lies flat on his chest and she acknowledges the rumbling sound from him with a satisfied hum. “As much as you want”, he replies, almost instantly, and his hand wanders from her neck into her open hair. “As much as I want?”, she repeats husky and her free hand finds place on his hip  —  there are so many muscles and he feels just like she imagined he’d feel. Her fingers  combust . “Do you realize _ how much _ I want? I’ve grown greedy over the centuries”, she grins and digs her nails into his muscles. A deep growl curdles in his throat. “I think I can keep up with it”, he manages to say but she can hear his voice breaking, to her satisfaction. 

Variks grabs her hips and kicks the workbench out of their way. He pushes her all the way back to her desk and she gives in when she feels the table hit her legs. His upper hands crash on the table’s surface, next to her hips, and he comes so close again, she can’t breathe and her breath stops right in her throat when his lower hands, ungloved, when did he pull them off?, spread on her hips and she parts her leg  _ to. Pull. Him. Closer. _

And Variks gets the hint and takes the opportunity she just offered him to draw himself between her legs. Juyon gasps and her eyes shut close  — there are too many sensations, too many feelings on her skin and she just can’t take it, it’s overwhelming,  _ he’s _ overwhelming. 

He seems to notice that something is going on with her and he freezes in his movements, trying to back off but Juyon hooks her legs around his hips and grabs one of the wrists that hold his weight on the desk. “Where are you going, mister?”, she asks and she grins. “Wrong signal”, she adds apologetically, with a little more tenderness and a little more caution  — she  _ is  _ going to guide him, right? 

He makes a deep sound that rumbles through his chest and hovers over her body. His cool breath wanders across her tender throat, her neck and she  _ moans  _ to which he answers with another, deep rumble.

Juyon leans back on the table and shoves off all data pads, all files off her desk. She squeezes her thighs around him and he  _ growls _ and lowers down; his breath continues to wander across her collarbone and his teeth sink in her flesh, careful but also with a hint of lust and she moans again. She  might  just suffer from a heart attack and die right here. “You plan to fuck me here on my desk?”, she asks, gasping for air and he hums against her skin. “You want me to?”, he replies and she shivers and closes her eyes  — well, the thought of it is  _ very  _ appealing; the risk of being discovered makes her legs weak and she swallows. 

“Maybe next time”, she gasps and she can feel him laugh against her neck. “You are already thinking about next time?” 

His hands, all four of them, push her up softly. She moves with him and ends up against his chest. She wraps her arms around his neck in a firm grip. 

“You said as much as I want”, she whispers in his ear and she grins, letting her lips move roughly over his skin. He purrs. “I see.” 

He seems to think for a moment before he starts to shift. “Hold onto me”, he says and Juyon tilts her head in question. His hand cups her jaw in a firm grip, it’s almost painful and she can feel the heat rise. “Trust me”, he grins and Juyon blinks  — oh,  _ fuck  _ **_no_ ** , she’s not going to trust him,  _ not like this _ , not when she’s  _ such  _ a needy mess. 

Not a heartbeat later, the world around her shivers and shakes and her vision turns blurry until she can’t see a thing  — colors and shapes she doesn’t recognize dance in front of her eyes, her head spins and for a split second she feels like throwing up before her vision clears and she sees the smudged contours of a room she doesn’t know. 

It takes her a second to realize that he transmatted them from the office to… what looks like his quarters. The next thing she realizes is that Variks literally throws her through the room onto a bed; Juyon isn’t actually sure if it’s  _ a bed bed _ but she doesn’t care. All she knows is that she lands softly. 

However, the impact is still hard on her body and presses all the air out of her lungs. She gasps for air  — he could  _ break her apart, _ she realizes. The things he could do to her if he used force… Juyon shivers and not in a good way. 

Variks is over her not a second later and his hands bury in her hips. Juyon gasps and then coughs, “so all I’m working here with is that you’re gonna learn with your hands and that you’re roughly compatible… Right?” She breathes hard and aches against him. “Mhm”, he just hums in agreement, breathing against her neck and his teeth leave small bite marks.  _ Fuck _ , this feels  _ way too  _ good. 

“Ah, Varik…” She bites her tongue. He may be lacking lips but he sure as hell can make that up with that tongue. She shivers, imagining all the things he could do with that. 

“Hey, hey, wait”, she says softly and she puts her hands on his shoulder to stop him from biting his way all over her collarbone. “What?”, he growls and, fuck, the impatience in his tone lets her gulp. 

Juyon sits up and he backs off to give her some space but he doesn’t look happy; his eyes are dark and sharp like a knife and he watches her closely as she pulls her shirt over her head and throws it aside. “We’re both very overdressed at this point”, she tells him and he makes another sound which sounds like agreement. 

His eyes are fixed on her as she takes off her undershirt but leaves her bra for now. 

“Let me…”, she starts but trails off, moving her hands slowly to his hips, spreading her finger over his rough skin. 

“Let me get rid of this?” Her hands move softly across the belts holding down his robe and he nods, breathing in deeply through his nose. Juyon smirks at him and unbuckles the belt one after another and throws them aside to her shirts. 

Her eyes wander hungrily over the muscles on his body, she wants to have her hands everywhere simultaneously. She _really_ ** _can’t_** help digging her fingertips into his muscles, not really sure what to expect; Juyon never got that close, _physically_ close, to Fallen before and while she’s needy, she’s _also_ curious. His muscles are strong and feel harsh under her fingers, his skin is rough but soft at the edges; it’s fascinating and _she_ ** _cannot_** _. get . enough._

Variks makes a sound deep in his chest. Juyon’s finger spread over his chest and she wonders  — how to take off that robe when he’s got four arms? 

Variks looks at her and his eyes glow with amusement. He makes a movement, quick, quicker than she can see, and his robe is gone. “What the…?” 

Variks laughs. “You’ll learn”, he says and she grunts. “ **_You_ ** ”, she says and points at his head, “better make use of these four arms.” Her eyes fix his chest. 

“Don’t worry.  _ I will _ .” His tone could sound almost threatening, dark and sultry, and Juyon closes her eyes. She breathes in deeply before turning her attention back to his body, her fingertips tipping roughly across his thighs, over his pants?  — are those even pants? She tops thinking about it when she realizes how  **_thick_ ** his thighs are. Shit, she thinks, one leg alone must weigh as much as she does. Her hands lie flat on his thighs, she can feel the muscles throb under her touch and her breath stutters in her throat.

Variks’ eyes are filled with mischief but he refrains himself from saying anything  — better to keep his amusement to himself. 

Juyon’s hands trail over his thighs, she takes as much as she can get. “I’ve been thinking about your thighs way too long now”, she mutters, she  _ admits _ , maybe more to herself than to him, and he makes another sound. “Only my thighs?”, he teases and his lower hands come to rest on her waist. “Don’t go there, Variks”, she answers but she laughs. “You’ve been driving me crazy for the last months.”

Juyon stares at her pale fingers on his thighs and breathes hot air. His hands on her hips are blazing and she can feel his other hands in her hair and on her shoulder.

“How sure are you that this can work?”, she asks and she lifts her gaze up to him. Variks is quiet for a moment. “I cannot tell you how you will feel”, he says then and his voice is suddenly filled with a softness she didn’t know he’d possess. 

“But it seems that we are similar enough to make it work. I have been wondering for a long time…” He trails off and Juyon soaks that confession in like a sponge. It does something in her belly but now she doesn’t want to think about it. Maybe later. 

She looks at him and nods slightly. After all, she’s not a child. It works with Exos, so why wouldn’t it work with Fallen?, she thinks to herself. 

Her hands wander from his thighs up to the hard muscles on his belly. “I trust you”, she simply says and cracks a half-smile at him.

Variks gazes at her and remains quiet for a little moment. “Tell me when to stop and I will.” – “I  _ don’t want _ you to stop.” She shakes her head. “Everything, but please  _ don’t  _ stop.” Her fingers dig into his skin, deep enough to make him growl quietly. 

“Let’s just…” She trails off, struggling to find the right words. 

_...see if this actually works or if we decided to do something really stupid and risky that’ll cost us nmore than it was worth. _

“...take it slow”, Juyon finishes the sentence instead. Works just as fine, she thinks. 

Variks seems to think the same and he nods. He lifts his upper hand to cup her face. He stares at her for another moment and a small smile crosses her face but it turns into a grin when he snaps sideways and realizes that she took off his holster and gun. 

“ _ Juyon _ ”, he purrs and he sounds angry but his eyes are playful. She laughs quietly  **but** _ the way _ he says her name  **really** _ does something _ to her. 

“You can be easily distracted.” She leans forward and buries her face in his throat.

“I am not… agh..” He chokes on his words when she buries her teeth in his skin. She smirks against his throat.

He falls back and grunts, letting her take control. Juyon climbs on his hips and bites her lip. Her hands move towards the pieces of armor he wears and she makes an unsatisfied noise when it doesn’t open as easily as she imagined.

Variks purrs and she pinches his waist. “Don’t you make fun of me!” - “You’re just not used to it”, he replies but his laughter is hidden in his voice. He bends forward and with one, smooth movement he opens the armor covering parts of his legs and upper body. “Doesn’t it take forever to put all of this on?”, she asks while tossing all bits of his armor off the bed. “No”, he answers, growls more than he speaks, as her hands continue to investigate more of him. She’s still wearing her pants but she doesn’t really mind, she’s too focused on him and entirely on him right now, but the unnecessary clothes on her seem to bother  _ him _ .

Two of his hands pull her over his belly, the other two stroke over her back, careful enough not to slice her skin open but  _ there is _ a demand in his movement. 

Variks moves under her and she whimpers and freezes. He takes the opportunity and suddenly she’s on her back, carefully thrown into the mattress, and he’s all over her again. 

“You are a pain”, he says, his voice darkened and deep, and she swallows hard.

Variks hovers over her like a hunter over prey, ready to give her the finishing stroke. 

His eyes wander over her body, follow the curve of her waist and hips and her thighs, catch the tattoos that scatter all over her body, her belly button, scars of endless battles. Her body is a hard one, forged by wars and time, and there’s nothing gentle on her  — Variks doesn’t seem to mind. His claws dig a little too deep into her skin and she gasps for air when the pain strokes through her but it’s followed by pleasure and she shivers. 

“You are so small and thin”, Variks purrs and there’s darkness in his voice, “ _ I could  _ **_break_ ** _ you _ .”

His hands on her hips burn and Juyon stares at him with half closed eyes, from under heavy eyelids. “You can try”, she mutters but she knows better  — exposed like this, unprotected like this, pinned down as a needy mess by his hands and weight, she must be like a twig to him. He’s physically so much stronger than her and she actually could break in his hands like a  _ stick _ . 

She rolls her hips against him and, _well, goddamn, shit_ , he’s **_hard_** and **_big_** and she moans without realizing _._ There isn’t much left for imagination now, this should work.

“Fuck”, she groans and her eyes shut close. Juyon can feel the hotness concentrating in her lower belly and she fidgets her hips. Variks answers with a dark rumble that comes from somewhere deep within that chest. 

“Okay, Okay, I need to get rid of this”, she pants and she sits up as much as she can to open her bra. Her clothes are sticking to her sweaty skin. She throws her bra aside and notices Variks’ stare  — he must be curious. 

She smiles a little and takes his lower hand, knowing that he hates his artificial arms, and helps him cup her breast. His hand is rough and cold but it feels so good, she needs to take breath. He stares at his hand skeptically and she chuckles. “Careful”, she whispers, “it’s sensitive.”

His gaze wanders from his hands to her eyes and then back again. He moves his fingers  _ just a little _ but it’s enough and she bites her lip. It’s really been too long. 

Variks seems satisfied with her reaction and puts more pressure on his fingers, his claws digging into her skin softly. Juyon moans quietly and she watches him with her eyes half closed. Juyon sinks back in the sheets and she moans and she turns louder as his hands wander southwards.

His claws end up on her belt and he stops, lifts his gaze to stare at her in question.

Her eyes falter open and she nods to not only grant him her approval but realizes in the same second that he may not even be able to open the zip of her pants with his claws but before she can say anything the zip is open and her belt is open and her pants are gone so suddenly that she flinches reflexively. 

_ How  _ does he do that?! 

Juyon’s hand grabs his waistband and pulls at it forcefully. “You’re overdressed”, she whispers hoarsely and he hums against her skin. His breath is hot and tempting and Juyon arches against him. She hooks her legs around his hips again and her head falls back. His hands are  _ everywhere _ and she  _ loves _ it  — this may be the best bad idea she had in a while. 

His lower hands find their way between her legs and she gasps for air, writhing. “Is that...” – “Yeah”, she interrupts him, her voice low and husky. 

Juyon skids under him in a painful impatience – — she needs him  _ now _ , she’s going to fucking combust if he doesn’t do anything now  — she knows she needs patience but it’s hard. 

She fidgets with her legs and grabs his one wrist. “You either take your hand”, she pants, “or your tongue.” – “My tongue?” He titles his head in skepticism and his gaze wanders from her breasts to her lower belly. Juyon grins softly. “It’s called eating out”, she adds. “I can do it for you, too.”

His eyes widen in surprise and curiosity. “Human costumes are weird”, he mutters and she laughs. “Oh, you’re going to like it”, she says, because who doesn’t like blowjobs, right?, and she sits up. “Let me show you.” 

He wants to protest but she ignores every expression on his face and pushes him backwards until his back is in the sheets. “Juyon”, he says and he sounds … almost uncertain. 

Juyon puts her hand on his chest. “Trust me”, she says. “Tell me and I will stop”, she adds then, slippin on his hips and leaning over him. 

She starts to kiss her way all over his neck and over what she thinks is his collarbone. A kiss, a bite, then a kiss again and she can feel his body trembling under her  — how to go down on an alien? She guesses, there isn’t much of a difference. 

She’s halfway down his belly when he grunts deeply — she chuckles quietly against his skin. Juyon nips gently on his muscles and she can feel his eyes on her, following her every movement. 

For a second, she stops, her fingers are already,  _ almost _ , in his pants. Juyon’s right  _ there _ , right between these  _ thighs _ , about to blow off an actual alien. She bites her lips and pulls his pants down slowly, not really sure what she’s expecting or  _ should _ be expecting but, well, fuck, he’s  **_big_ ** and she gulps – fuck,  _ this is going to be  _ **_great_ ** .

Noticing that she hesitated too long and that he became a little uncomfortable, she refocuses on the  _ important _ things and blows hot air against him.

Variks fidgets and groans deeply . “What are you doing?”, he hisses, clearly overwhelmed with the sensation and the entirety of the situation. “I’m gonna use my tongue”, Juyon simply answers and she grins at him. Her eyes focus on his cock and she lowers her head slowly enough for him to prepare  — she’s not really sure how he will react but she’s prepared to be thrown off the bed immediately.

“Ready?”, she whispers but he doesn’t seem to be paying attention to what she’s saying. Well, _ fuck it _ , she thinks, lowering her head. She proceeds to give him a long slick from base to head  — one of her hands supports part of her weight on his thigh and she can feel his entire thigh muscle  _ throb _ . He groans and says something on Eliksni, probably a curse. Juyon smirks and twirls around his head with her tongue, circling against the underside of his tip before pulling his head in her mouth. Her tongue flickers against his head and he makes a noise so deeply, it shivers through them  _ both.  _ It’s bigger than she’s used to but she can manage. She begins to suck his head and a harsh sound escapes him. His hips buckle a little and he growls, deep enough to make her shiver while she slowly works her way down  — she needs to get used to his size but she won’t gag. Its form is different from anything she’s familiar with and her tongue flickers curiously over every little vein, over the bulge at the middle of his shaft, wondering how this is going to feel inside of her and her body shakes. 

She moves up and down steadily, takes more of him in as she proceeds, switching from sucking to flicking her tongue. Unfiltered clicks escape his mouth and she would laugh if she wasn’t occupied with his dick. She picks up her space, just a little, to match the movements of his hips. Juyon can feel a bit of lubrication running down his shaft and without thinking about it, she licks over his tip and he groans. His movements become more frantic, faster, his breath is heavy and his body is shaking under her hands. Juyon matches his pace and he gnarls  _ dangerously _ , his dick throbs but before he reaches his climax, he pulls her away, upwards, drags her all over his shivering body. 

Juyon blinks in confusion, she can still taste him on her tongue, her breath is unsteady and a little heavy. 

“Not yet”, he growls and his voice is dark enough to let a few shivers run through her veins. His claws dig in her flesh and she flinches; in a good way. “Good?”, she grins and her hands clutch around his neck. “Too good”, he admits and he scoffs when she laughs. “Told you.”

They remain in that position for a few seconds, calming down slowly. His hands continue to wander across her skin and he creates little fires on every part of her body he touches. She shivers under the touch, her belly is literally  _ melting _ .

He starts moving her, shoving her off him into the blankets and before she can react, he’s leaning over her, staring at her with all four eyes. “ _ Tell me what to do _ ”, he  **purrs** and  _ if  _ Juyon didn’t have the voice kink  _ before _ ,  _ she does have it now,  _ **_definitely_ ** .

“Do what you want”, she pants and her fingers trail across the sheets, trying to hold onto anything before falling apart completely. He seems to be grinning but she can’t tell, not for sure, but his hands are all over her body in the next seconds and her thoughts become a trembling mess, incapable of forming one coherent sentence. “What do these mean?” His hand stretches and his claws scratch over a few of her tattoos. “Not all of them have meanings”, she answers, moaning, because his hands wander lower. “You have to tell me about every single one someday”, he demands and she chuckles quietly. “Okay”, she replies, softly, and her eyes focus on his face. “But not now.” – “No.”

His hands stroke over her thighs and she sighs heavily, her head falls into the sheets and she closes her eyes, moving her hips closer to him. He makes an approving sound and his claws hook under her panties. It’s gone in less than a second  — seriously,  _ how the fuck  _ does he do that?  — and Juyon whimpers quietly. Reflexively, she spreads her legs a little because she just

_ can’t take it anymore _ ,

she needs him to do something,  _ anything _ , or she might burn alive, right here, right now. 

In the next second his teeth bury deep in her thigh, blood swelling out her flesh, and she yelps in pain and surprise and pleasure all at once. “Fuck!”

His tongue flickers apologetically over the bite and she moans deeply, shifting her hips again as he moves a little upwards and bites her again, softer this time, no blood.

Juyon’s eyes falter open. He stares at her in interest and curiosity  — how much different must she be from what he’s used to? 

His teeth sink into the skin on her hips, then into the skin around her belly button, before he pulls his head back and stares at it in question. “What is this?” His claw strokes carefully over the skin around it, past his bite marks. “It’s called a belly button. It’s from… uh...”, she stops, thinking about how to explain further. “It has to do with human birth.” – “I see”, he mutters, his breath hitting her skin hot and without mercy. 

“You humans are weird. All look the same sometimes, you are only distinguishable by your smell.” – “And what do I smell like?”, Juyon asks, more out of tease than actual curiosity but he doesn’t seem to notice the amusement in her tone. “So many things”, he says, his voice heavy with emotions that make her heart shiver. 

“You smell like ... There is a flower on my home planet. I don’t remember what it looked like exactly  _ but  _ I remember the smell and you remind me of it. You smell like a storm. Like purple. I like that.” 

His face is so close to hers, for a second she’s scared she will fall into his eyes. Juyon takes a few seconds to stare at him and she cups her hands around his face.

For a heartbeat, she can ignore the heat in her body. “Like purple? What does purple smell like?”, she asks, softly, and he makes a deep sound that suggests frustration  — how can he explain the smell of a colour to someone? “Like ...” He stops, thinks, and grinds his teeth. “ _ Like purple _ . There is no comparison. You don’t know what purple smells like?” He sounds surprised. “Nope”, she answers and her finger trails carefully over his cheeks. “You have synesthesia”, she tells him, surprised herself, wondering if all Fallen have it or just him. He shrugs  — he probably doesn’t know the word or he doesn’t care for it. He makes a satisfied noise and moves downwards again, his hands trail over her hips back to her thighs and,  **finally** ,  **_lower_ ** . 

His claw strokes over and then into her and she whimpers and digs her nails in the sheets  — shit, this feels  _ way _ better than she imagined.

Juyon buckles her hips a little, too impatient, and she fidgets around, unable to stay still when he’s doing just that.

His upper hands wander over her belly and scratch over her skin and he ends up cupping her breasts. Juyon moans again, her eyes roll back and she puts her arm over them. 

“You are tight”, he breathes and she swallows hard, moans louder when he digs deeper into her. How could this possibly turn any better? 

Juyon digs her nails into the mattress as if she had to hold onto something to not fall apart right on the spot. 

In between all the pleasure, she’s able to notice that he’s still careful  — for a moment, she’s asking herself if that’s because he’s just a gentle lover or because he’s too scared to actually hurt her; the wound on her thigh is still bleeding some. Her thoughts go flying in the next second, as another claw sinks into her and she groans. This feels better than it should. 

Something in his movements changes suddenly and in the next moment he stretches over her torso and his hand covers her mouth. Juyon opens her eyes abruptly and stares at him confused but her unspoken question dissolves into nothing when she feels his length pressing between her legs. 

She moans  _ hard _ against his hand and wraps her legs around his hips. She  _ is  _ going to fucking cry if he doesn’t  _ do _ anything now. She bites his palm, hard, and he pulls his hand back, seemingly surprised. “Ai”, he utters. “Juyon.” He sounds offended. “You take too long”, she whines quietly and she presses her body against him, arching for 

_ m o r e _

Usually, she’s up for all kinds of long and torturous foreplay but  **_not now_ ** , she’s too needy, too hot for it, and he makes a sound she doesn’t recognize. 

One of his hands catches a few strays of her hair and he pulls it back  **hard** ; Juyon groans deeply, her arms wrap around his neck and her head falls back, her long hair scatters all over the mattress. His face sinks against her throat and his teeth nip on her sensitive skin, his mandibles stroke over neck. 

“Fuck, Variks”, she groans, squeezing her tights around him and rolling her hips against him, against his dick, and they both shiver. 

He stares at her for a little moment, as if he was trying to realize that this is really happening. She can feel his lower hands on her hips, his claws press into her skin but not deep enough to cut her flesh open. 

“Juyon”, he purrs and she opens her eyes. There are so many emotions pressed into his eyes that she doesn’t recognize a single one and she smiles softly. 

“Go on. I trust you.”

He takes a few seconds to look at her face before he positions himself. Juyon can feel his tip at her entrance and she moans deeply. He moves slowly,  _ way too slow _ , and she moves her hip restlessly against him. He groans, voice and eyes darkened, before one of his hands cups her face. 

“You have been driving me crazy, Juyon”, he growls. “In the working room, earlier? Right before you fell? I was not working. I was watching you, imagining that it would feel like having you move like that under me.” 

Juyon has barely the time to gasp.

“For months I have been distracted _by_ ** _everything_** you do. Your _scent_ , your _voice_. Sometimes they turn deeper, heavier. I didn’t know it was your arousal but _now I_ _know_.” His voice is a deep rumble shivering through her entire body. “I _cannot_ stand you, I have been half hard for hours.” It sounds like a complaint and Juyon wants to tease him but he moves further into her and her words dry out in her throat.

He’s so  _ b i g _ , her stomach will explode. 

“Shit”, she pants and she presses her body against him as much as she can. He purrs deeply and moves in deeper. She squeezes her tights around him to take in as much as possible and this is so different from everything she’s used to, it feels much better,  _ so much better _ , and she moans into his ear. 

“Variks.” Her voice is a soft _but_ tempting whisper and she knows **_exactly_** what it does. And he **growls**. 

“What”, he gnarls and he starts to move,  _ finally _ ,  **_finally_ ** _ starts to move _ , and he cusses on Eliksni. 

His thrusts are deep and  **_painfully_ ** slow,  **torturous** . She digs her fingers into his skin and bites her lip as her head falls back  — her mind is spinning and everything is just so  _ good _ . She’s overwhelmed by many things; Under all the heat and pleasure, she notices how  **gentle** he is with her, how  **careful** his claws stroke over her skin, how he moves only  **slowly** deeper into her, giving her time to get used to him,  **cautious** not to hurt her.

“Juyon”, he breathes, “are you…” – “I’m fine”, she cuts his sentence down, voice deep and low but her eyes glow as bright as the dying stars pinned onto the sky. “You’re not hurting me.” Her hands come to rest upon his rough skin and she strokes over his mandibles softly  — she doesn’t know where it suddenly came from but there is a fizzing, warming feeling in her stomach that makes her blood vibrate softly. 

“You are so strange”, she whispers and laughs quietly. “Strange?”, he repeats and he tilts his head. Juyon’s expression softens. “ _ Fascinating _ . I ...  _ ah _ ...” The words stumble in her throat as he moves again, doing deeper. Juyon moans and she rolls her hips against him to take in  **_more_ ** of him  — whatever she wanted to tell him, it’s gone.

She notices how he stares down at her and his expression looks  _ so  _ gentle,  _ so  _ benign. Oh, she thinks,  _ Oh,  _ she is in so much trouble. 

He thrusts gently, hungrily groaning her name and she gasps for air, knowing full well that he’s still holding himself back,  why is he still holding back?

“Variks. Variks, look at me.” Juyon’s voice is hoarse but holds enough force to let him stop and look at her, his eyes growing smaller. “Don’t hold back”, she tells him, one of her hands resting on his chest. “I want you…  _ ah, shit _ …”, she groans and stops. There’s a mischievous expression on his face as he thrusts into her but his eyes still lay on her face, attentive, waiting for her to speak her words.  _ Asshole _ , she thinks and she moans, taking a deep breath to gather her voice again. His grip on her hips tightens and one of his upper hands makes a fist in her loose hair strands. 

“I want to  _ feel  _ you,  _ all of you _ . I want you so  _ much _ ”, she whispers and her chest is heavy while speaking. He hums softly but she can feel his tip throbbing hard inside of her and she can’t help but to curse under her breath. Juyon closes her eyes and she wraps her legs around his hips, allowing him to go  _ deeper _ . She feels his sharp teeth at her neck and he bites down hard enough to make her gasp for air. 

Variks licks over the wound as if he’d apologize and she can feel him  **purring** against her skin. His thrusts become harder and less controlled, Juyon can hear the purring in the back of his throat, as dark as she could ever imagine, and she moans in response. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. He fills her so  _ well _ , not too tight or too frantic, just thick and full and just  _ right _ . 

Variks moves out of her slowly, only halfway, and he groans deeply, before thrusting back in harder than before. Juyon gasps,  _ her insides are set on fire _ . She presses her hips against him and digs her teeth into his neck; he makes a deep, satisfied noise that shivers through her muscles.

He seems to have found his rhythm and she adjusts, remembering that  _ she’s _ the one who’s guiding  _ him _ , moving her hips faster to match his movements. Her breath trembles and she groans deep and low. Juyon finds herself moaning his name, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Variks growls and suddenly, one of his claws strokes carefully over her cheek. “How are you feeling?”, he asks, breathless, but still profound enough to make her insides boil.

“Don’t you  **_dare_ ** stop”, she hisses at him and he laughs shortly, thrusting sharp enough to make her cry out. Juyon tries to move her hips against him but his weight pins her down and she simply adjusts, letting him find his way. 

His movements are sharp and low, hard enough to make her seethe and this is  _ exactly  _ how she  _ needs  _ it, how she  _ wants _ it and she whimpers long and hoarsely. Juyon can’t remember the last time she felt so incredibly good and, frankly, she couldn’t care less, as she’s entirely focused on him and on the things he’s doing to her. She can feel her body shaking and her muscles tremble. Her moans shiver and she tightens around his cock, causing him to inhale sharply enough to cut the air between them into two parts.

“Variks.” 

Her voice is dangerously thin and about to break. The noise she receives in return makes her legs  _ w e a k _ , 

it’s an absurd mixture of a dangerous growl and the softest purr she’s ever heard. 

His cock inside her throbs and his thrusts become more frantic, faster, and the heat of the moment takes away every single thought in her mind. There’s not enough air in her lungs and everything’s  _ too _ much, her legs squeeze around his hips and his thighs between her legs twitch. 

“Variks...” Her voice breaks, lastly, and she whimpers in anticipation, “Don’t … _ah,_ _fuck_ … I…” His hand on her cheek stops her and she gasps for air as he thrusts deep into her, smoothly and almost _gentle_ but his movements are too chaotic, too messy and too razor-edged, and she knows he’s close, too. 

“Juyon”, he growls and his voice is thick and rusty, low and sultry. “You’re all I can take, driving me  _ insane _ .”

He sinks into her again and

she  _ fucking  _ **_erupts_ ** _ under him, _

Her entire body shivers as her walls straighten around him and suddenly, his teeth are back into her neck, biting down in her skin once more, creating marks that say that she belongs to him and only to him.

Juyon cries out in desperation, her legs and arms are shaking,

_ just a little more, just a little, a little… _

His hips collapse on hers and **_that’s_** it, all of her sensations explode on the spot and she falls apart, crying out in relief as she comes hard under his weight, hot in his arms. 

She’s shaking, clinging onto him and she takes him right with her; he gushes into her as he growls so deep she can literally feel it in her heart and for a second, she isn’t really sure how to breathe anymore. 

“Fuck”, she hisses and the aftershock of her orgasm pulses through her veins, making it hard to breathe regularly for a second. She gasps for air, eager to fill her lungs with oxygen. Her eyes find his gaze upon her and she takes the time to admire the soft expression in his glowing eyes.

She’s breathing heavily and she doesn’t feel like moving at all but she cups his face and laughs. Variks stares at her in question. 

“Are you okay?”, he asks, rather seriously, and she laughs again, and then moans because he’s  _ still  _ inside of her. “I am”, she manages to say between chuckling and moaning. “This was…  _ fuck _ . Amazing.” She sighs happily and breathes in deeply. 

Her fingers press against his mandibles and she smiles at him and everything starts to feel a little lighter, a little easier to carry.

Juyon can feel him soften inside of her but also how he relaxes against her. He carefully pulls his cock out and she sighs heavily, letting her legs sink into the soft material of the mattress. Her muscles are stiff and hefty.

Variks purrs satisfied. “I can’t disagree”, he hums. Juyon laughs again before her hands wander to his chest and she pushes softly against him. “Okay, get off me, you’re heavy”, she says and she waits for him to roll to her side to stretch her legs and arms.There’s a layer of sweat all over her skin but she doesn’t mind right now; the room is actually cool enough to bring her back to her senses. Juyon can feel the bite marks he left on her body  — on the inside of her thighs, on her stomach, on her shoulders and on her neck. Usually, she doesn’t like being marked but this  _ somehow _ feels completely different ,...  _ and better _ . It feels  _ right _ ,  as if it was meant to be .

This thought brings her to smile and Juyon closes her eyes with a happy smile carved into her face. Satisfied with how she feels she snuggles up to him, breathing deeply as she rests her head on his chest. 

His purr is rumbling through his entire upper body and Juyon doesn’t think that there’s a sound she admires more  — there’s something very calming behind it; she’s not sure how to name it but she loves the feeling  _ so much _ . 

Her body relaxes against him and she makes a satisfied noise. At the edge of her perception she notices how one of his upper arms moves and suddenly, three arms wrap softly around her, loose enough to give her enough space to move but also firm enough to set a clear statement that she  **belongs to him** . His fourth arm throws a blanket over them and Juyon snuggles into the blanket without really realizing. 

“You think the others are searching for us?”, she asks without opening her eyes and Variks answers with an amused sound. “Petra was outside earlier”, he says, causing Juyon to rip her eyes open almost immediately, “but she didn’t notice that we’re here.”

Her heart pounds against her chest and she blinks, trying to recall anything that could’ve given this away  — she doesn’t wonder that he noticed while she didn’t, his senses are way sharper than hers anyway.

“Oh”, she says, snapping upwards, “that’s why you covered my mouth.” She’s rather talking to herself than to him but he nods. “She would’ve heard.” 

Juyon sinks back in the sheets and she laughs again, covering her eyes with her hand. “You should’ve let her”, she chuckles and she glances up to him. “Who cares. I enjoyed this.” – “So did I.” His voice is a low rumble. “We’re not the first ones anyway”, Juyon mutters. She shakes her head. “You know what?”, she says and she leans over his chest, “next time I’ll be too distracted to do my paperwork because of you.”

Variks blinks and then he laughs, his voice all hoarse and oozing with satisfaction. His claws wander across her cheeks and his eyes glow as deep as the never ending galaxy around them but there’s this one, little sparkle in his eyes that betrays him, revealing his mischief once again.

“We still have to repeat all of this on your workbench, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr, my gaming blog is varyen


End file.
